So There I Was
by BillieJoe's psycho punk angel
Summary: Yugi has a crush on Seto and Seto has one on Yugi too, but neither one knows it. Katherine is Yugi's adopted sis, and hooks them up. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

So there I was, sitting on the bleachers on the sidelines, watching the hottest guy ever playing Lacrosse, I while doodled in my notebook. I was drawing a picture of him in chibi form, when I heard someone getting tackled to the ground. I looked up and herd

"You ok Seto?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

My best friend, Katherine had tackled my crush, Seto, yes the Seto Kaiba. And when he had got up and said he was fine Katherine said good and smacked him on the back and knocked him down again. I guess she heard me laugh, because she looked towards me looked away looked at the team and said

"Practice is over you can go home if you want."

Walked over to seto and said, "Seto I want you to meet some one."

She looked at me again and yelled

"Hey Yug' get your overly gelled hair over here!"

"I was born like this!" I yelled back putting my stuff down,

"What was that? Oh I rember now when you were 2 you stock your finger in an electrical socket."

"It wasn't my fault, I was curious." I said when I got over there.

Seto laughed a little.

" Seto this is little Yugi." I glared up at her

"What?"

" I am not little."

"I'm like 5 times as big as you."

" No I grow 2 feet this year." I said proudly.

" Alright fine I'm 3 times as big as you, but you're still my little Yugi." She said and gave me a hug.

"Is he your brother?" Seto asked

"Well sort of I saved him from muggers when we were about14, so he took me home and his grandpa adopted me. And turns out that I'm his other half's twin sister, except my hair is black w\ crimson streaks, and royal purple tips, and my hair doesn't stand up like his and it's longer. And we both have crimson eyes."

No," I interrupted, " you're eyes change colors w\ your mood some times but they're mostly crimson."

" They do, I didn't know that?"

" Yeah like when you're depressed they turn blue, when you're very mad they turn all black or dark crimson, and when you're shy or really embarrassed they turn amethyst."

"Cool." Katherine said.

" Well nice to meet you Yugi."

" You too." I replayed.

Just then yami came running up yelling

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine!"

"What, What, What!"

"Hi!" He said all perky.

" Hi, cute skirt, and nice Kelly Clarkson shirt."

"Thanks." Yes yami is a cross dresser.

"Who is this?" Seto asked.

" This is Yam……….. I mean Kelly, Kelly this is Seto." Katherine said

"Nice to meet you Seto, Yu…. Katherine has told us so much about you. Like how you're in lacrosse and you're in art." Kelly said,

"You're in art? I love art!" I said happily.

" Yeah you should see his drawings, he's awesome at drawing." Kelly and Katherine said together.

Just then 2 guys were chasing each other in their own mini game of lacrosse, ran past us and knocked me over. Seto walked over to me and helped me up.

"Are you ok, Yugi?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and looked into his eyes.

_/he has the most beautiful eyes ever_/ Seto thought. "Beautiful" Seto said softly. "What?" I asked.

/_Oh shit he herd that think Kaiba, think/_ "Beautiful…um…DAY, yeah that's it beautiful day today."

"Yeah you're right, it is."

(A\N: Katherine knows Kaiba likes Yugi. And vice versa)

Katherine nudged Seto cocked an eyebrow, smiled, and whispered

"Beautiful day?"

"Shut up." Seto whispered back.

"Hey Yugi… um … well… I was just wondering if you were doing an thing later?" "Um…I don't think so, why?"

" I was just wondering if you would… um…like to go to the…uum…carnival with me I herd it came in this morning, and my brother doesn't like carnivals because of clowns, and it's been for ever since I've last gone, and you seem like the type who would love to go to one and have fun."

I looked at Katherine who smiled and nodded her head yes. I turned back to Seto and smiled

"I would love to go."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6o'clock?"

"Cool."

" See you at six." And with that Seto left.

I turned to Katherine and Kelly and they both squalled OMIG and hugged me. "OMIG, OMIG, OMIG!" Kelly squalled and jumped up and down, "he just totally like asked you out, he like totally likes you."

" I doubt it, I bet he's not even gay, and besides why would he like me I'm not hot or any thing and I'm short."

"Don't put your self down, Ra you're always negative to your self and that's not healthy." Katherine said.

" Yeah beside you're totally hot."

"The only reason you think I'm hot is because I look just like you."

"No' she's right** _for once_**."

"HEY!"

"Shut up, anyway you are very hot, besides didn't you here him say **_beautiful_** when he was looking at **_you_**, and he kept checking you out in the **_front_** **_and back._** Katherine said.

"Whatever."

"Oh yeah, then why is he having a "**_hard" _**time walking?" Katherine said. I looked at him and looked at Katherine

"No he's not."

"I know."

"You are the American idiot," I told her. She just stood there and grinded like a moron.

" You know what, you would look good in pink." Kelly chimed in.

"Yeah he would." Katherine said.

"No not him, you."

"**WHAT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!**"Katherine screamed while her eye started to twitch.

"No, I just think you would look cute in a pink mini skirt, and a pink cami," but before Kelly could finish Katherine had stuck her fingers in her ears and started to shout" **LA, LA, LA, LA, I'M NOT LISTENING, I'M NOT LISTENING, I'M NOT**

**LISTENING, LA, LA, LA, LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, LA, LA, LA, LA!"**

"You are so immature!" Kelly shouted.

"**AM NOT!" **

"**ARE TOO!" **

"**AM NOT!" **

"**ARE TOO!" **

"**AM NOT!" **

"**ARE TOO!"**

I just stood there watching them fight like two year olds.

"Will you guys stop!" I shouted over them. They stopped, and Katherine crossed her arms and pouted,

"She started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!"

Kelly spit her tongue out at Katherine and Katherine spit her tongue out at Kelly. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Let's go home so I can change to go to the carnival."

"Fine!"

When we got home Katherine and Kelly helped me pick out my closes. Kelly gave me a collared Hollister shirt, and some of those ripped Hollister pants.

"Why do you want him to look like a prep?" Katherine said "here Yugi."

Katherine handed me a Black Green Day shirt with a Heart Grenade with wings on it and some denim emo type pants.

"There you look hot, all you need are some accessories, what shoes are you wearing?"

"Um… my high top conversers, I guess."

"The black one?"

"Yeah."

"Good choice."

Katherine walked over to her laptop and clicked on one of her songs, and started going through her closet. We are in her room because her room is the biggest and closest to the front door. The song started to play; it was

"_**Holiday**"_ by Green Day.

"_Say, hey, chaaaaaaaa."_

" I love this song." I said while walking over to the laptop to turn it up.

"Me too." Kelly and Katherine said.

"_Hear the sound of the falling rain. Coming down like an Armageddon flame. HEY! The shame, the ones who died without a name. Hear the dogs hollering out of key to a hymn called "Faith and Misery" HEY! And bleed the company lost the war today._

"Is this the song with the hookers dancing at the end of the music video?" Kelly asked

"Yeah." Katherine answered handing me a studded belt, and bracelet, and my shoes.

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies, this is the dawning of the rest of our lives on Holiday. Hear the drum pounding out of time. Another protester has crossed the, HEY! To find the money's on the other side. Can I get another amen? AMEN! There's a flag rapped around a score of men. HEY! A gag. A plastic bag on a monument._

"Kelly can you look in my top right hand drawer and find my eye liner?"

"Sure."

"Eye liner? Why do I need eye liner?"

"To make your beautiful eyes stand out, oh I almost for got, if Seto tries to pull anything funny you don't like call me on your cell phone and I will be there as soon as I can. And I will rip his eyes out of his skull, and make eat on and with other make him use it to watch him eat his own eye ball."

"O-o-o-o-o-ok." I said nodding unsurely.

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies this is the dawning of the rest of our lives on Holiday. HEY! Three, four (Static noise) the Representative of California has the floor. Zieg heil to the President Gas Man, Bombs away is your PUNISHMENT! Pulverize the Eiffel Towers WHO CRITICIZE YOUR GOVERNMENT! BANG, BANG goes the broken glass kill all the fags that DON'T AGREE! _

"Here it is." Kelly said handing Katherine the eyeliner.

"Thanks, now hold still so I don't poke your eye."

"Ok."

"_Trials by fire setting fire, is not a way that's meant for me. Just cause-just cause because we're outlaws YEAH! I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies this is the dawning of the rest of our lives this is our lives on Holiday."_

"There done with your eyeliner, you almost look like Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day, except the hair." Katherine said.

"Yeah he almost does, go take a look." Kelly said,

"You guys are right, but do you think Seto will like?" I asked nervously.

"Like it? He'll love it." Katherine said assuring handing me my cell.

"Thanks."

Just then the doorbell rang. Katherine ran to the door.

"Oh, hi, hang on, Yug your dates here."

"Shut up." I said jokingly. "Hey seto, you look nice."

"Yeah you look awesome."

"Thanks." "Well ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye Katherine, bye Kelly."

"See ya, have fun. Call us and let us know if you're staying with him or coming home ok."

"Got it."

Seto opened the door to the limo for me and I got in and rolled down the window and waved at Katherine and Kelly. They smiled and waved back.


	2. Where are we going

Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, because if I did Tea wouldn't exist.

Summary: Yugi has a crush on Seto and Seto has one on Yugi too, but neither one knows it. Katherine is Yugi's adopted sis, and hooks them up. One day the gang feels bad for her cause she doesn't have a date. She doesn't want one. They get her with her enemy's hikari, Malik. But that's not the worst part, Yami's boyfriend, is non other then Marik. Will she go completely insane or go with it?

**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**

Katherine closed the door and her and Kelly went up stairs to Katherine's room when they got there Katherine turned to Kelly and said "Oh no."

"What?"

"We forgot to tell Seto to not give Yugi too much sugar, oh well he'll figure it out."

"Nice"

"What at least we won't have to deal with him."

"True, should we call and tell them?"

" No let them have fun."

"Ok, um did you have anything planed for tonight?"

"No I don't think so, I mean the lacrosse playoffs are in Tokyo tomorrow, but my plane doesn't leave until 3 o'clock, why?"

"Oh, good, can I look through your closet?"

"Ummmm…sure." Katherine said unsure

"Here wear this."

Kelly handed Katherine a crimson cami, a black long sleeve fish net shirt, a red St. Jimmy polo, dark, dark blue emo type denim jeans studded belt, and black conversers high tops. Kelly went to her room while Katherine got dressed.

"Why do you want me to wear this"?

Katherine said before turning around.

"Holy monkeys! You're wearing black, all black and leather pants. Why are you wearing pants?"

"What else would I wear?"

"You usually wear a skirt or something I usually don't wear."

"Oh, well I'm thinking about not being a cross dresser any more and just be gay." Kelly said w\ a slight blush.

"Oh cute!"

"What?"

"You're blushing."

Katherine said which made Kelly's blush deeper.

"Thanks." Kelly mumbled.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you're keeping your name Kelly or going back to Yami or Atemu?"

"I think I going w\ both Yami and Atemu, whatever is easiest for people."

"Ok, now do you mind telling me what we're doing and why you made me wear this?"

"That's a surprise."

"Fine, but it better not be anything pink and girly."

"Don't worry, oh and here you go."

Yami handed Katherine a box w\ crimson paper, and red and black bows on it.

"What's this?" Katherine asked dumbfounded

"It's a present."

"I know that what is it for."

"It's for being so supportive for me being the only cross dresser in the school and sticking up for me when people teased me about it."

"Oh, Yami you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did now open it."

"Hang on real quick."

Katherine said running down stares and falling the last 8 stares.

"I'm ok!"

She yelled ran grabbing something out of the kitchen and running back stares into her room and stopped in front of Yami.

"This for you." Katherine handed him a light blue box w\ a white ribbon on it.

"Oh, Katherine, why did you do this now I feel bad."

" No don't feel bad just open it. It's for being so unique and so strong and caring what other people say about it."

"Oh, Katherine."

"Open it." Yami opened his present and gasped.

"It's a 24 car. Gold chain w\ a 14 car. Sapphire."

Katherine said smiling while Yami carefully took it out of the box.

"Now I feel bad that I didn't give you something this nice."

"We'll see about that." Katherine said opening her present.

She went wide-eyed when she saw what was in it. Lying in a necklace box was a Green Day Heart Grenade locket, w\ rubies out lining it, and on the inside was a picture of Yami, Yugi, and Grandpa. Katherine looked up and almost cried and gave Yami a hug. Katherine helped Yami get his necklace on, and Yami helped Katherine get hers on.

"Alrighty then let's go." "Are we taking my car or yours?" Katherine asked.

"Lets take your Corvette." Yami said.

"Then I'm driving."

"Of course, I already knew that." Yami said.

Katherine got in on the drivers side. And Yami got in on the other side.

"Easy!" Katherine exclaimed.

"What?"

"Take it easy on the doors."

"What?" Yami said w\ a confused look on his face.

"You shut door too hard and slammed shut, that might hurt the car."

"It's. A. Car."

"Yes a very nice, and expensive car that is mine, oh I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to my Viper." Katherine pointed out. "Oh my good Ra! It was just an accident!"

"Yeah an accident that caused you to ran _my car_ that you _didn't ask to use, and was under the influence to even use,_ off the road, while in the process ripped out the under carriage, destroying the paint, and detail job, and I had the detail and paint done two days before that had cost me $30,000, and the car itself is expense and the mechanic who is my closest friend I have, now has to rebuild most of it about half of the car, but it's _just an accident."_ Katherine pointed out." "What way am I going?" She asked Yami.

"HWY 60, yeah but I was not under influence to use it, and it was a freak accident-"

Yami began when Katherine cut him off,

"FREAK ACCIDENT! You were drag racing with a PSYCHO! But not any psycho, but with Marlin Manson's right hand man, BAKURA! You couldn't at least race Kaiba, or Joey, or Tristan, or Duke, or Ryou, but no you had to pick the second most psycho person we know, and the second most person I dislike. I still don't understand how Ryou can stand him and you were soooo under the influence you had about 10 beers!" "

CAR!"

"What! There's no car!"

"I know, I just wanted you to stop talking so I can tell you where to go."

"Ok, what."

"Turn left, then go strait, then right at the gas station."

"Ok, where are you taking me anyway?"

"That's still my secret."

"I hate you."

"I love you to!" Yami said while hugging her.

"Not when I driving you don't."

"Fine, you don't love me any more."

"Finally! He gets it!" Katherine said jokingly.

"Shut up."

"Ok."

After that Katherine turned the radio on. After she did Yami turned to a random station and "_Again, and Again" _by Jewel was on.

"Oh! I know this song!"

Yami said turning it up. After a few verses Katherine quickly turned it to 93.3 and_ "Helena" _by My Chemical Romance.

"Hey! Chang that back I was listing to that!"

"This is real music!"

Katherine said turning it almost all the way up. When the song was over Katherine turned it down.

"Hey can you hand me my Green Day cd?"

"Yeah, where are they and which one?"

"They're on the back of the visor and I want Shenanigans."

"Ok."

Yami got the cd and handed it to Katherine.

"Thanks, you didn't scratch did you."

"No I didn't hurt your precious cd." "_Obsessed freak." _Yami muttered.

"I herd that." Katherine said putting it in and changing it to number 7, _" I want to be on TV." _

And turning it almost all the way up again.

"Good." Yami said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Green Day's on."

After the Second verse Katherine's phone rang.

"Ra damn phone this a good song, can you answer that for me?" Katherine said turning it down.

"Yeah, where is it?"

"The cup holder."

"Hello?"

_/Is this Katherine Mutou/ _

"No this is her brother, she's kinda busy right now, but I would gladly take a message."

_/ Ok can you tell her that the play offs have been postponed because the team is very tired and need a break/_

"Yeah I can do that."

_/ Thank you, and good-bye. / _

"Yeah thanks bye." And with that they hung up.

"Who was that?" Katherine asked.

"It was your coach."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He wanted me to tell you that the play offs have been postponed because the team is very tired and need a break."

"Cool."

"Turn right at this stop sign."

"Ok, hey are we almost there yet?"

"Yeah just keep going strait and it should be on your right in a few minutes."

"Please just give me one hint on where we're going."

"Ok, It's one of my favorite places to go." Yami said with a smirk.

Katherine groaned,

"You're taking me to a club, you just love to touchier me don't you?"

"Yep!" They pulled up to the club and got out.

Katherine read the sign

"The Crimson Rose! I love this place it's been forever since I've been here!"

"I know that's one of the reasons why we're here."

"One of the reasons why we're here? What do you mean and what are you up to?"

"My little secret."

"What is up with you and secrets!"

"Nothing I just love to surprise you."

"You mean touchier."

"Shut up."

"Oh, no please don't tell me that's who I think it is."

Katherine said setting the alarm on her car.

"What?"

"Shhhhh, hurry lets go inside before he sees us."

"Who sees us?"

"Too late he already saw us."

"WHO!"

"Bakura."

Bakura walked up to them.

"What the fuck do you want Bakura and why the fuck are you here?"

"Well if you must know I here waiting for Joey and Ryou, While Marik is waiting for Malik."

"Dandy both fucking psychos are here."

"Marik's here, where?" Yami asked excitedly.

"Why?"

"Uhhhhh, I don't know just wonder." Yami said with a faint blush.

Cliffy, sorry about that but writers block. Please review people and I will try to defeat my writers block.


	3. The Crimson Rose

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: for the people that didn't know in the last chap. The present Katherine gave Yami was from Tiffany's, which is a very, very, very nice jewelry store.

Yami: I cant' believe you made me a cross dresser, made my name Kelly, and** MADE ME A CROSS DRESSER! **

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: You said cross dresser twice

Yami: I know I said it twice. I did that because I'm very made.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Well sounds like a personal problem to me.

Yami: You also made my name Kelly. Why Kelly?

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: What would you rather have it Ashley, or Jessica, or Tiffany. And I see better as a Kelly anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect for the plot and Katherine and The Crimson Rose.

Summary: Yugi has a crush on Seto and Seto has one on Yugi too, but neither one knows it. Katherine is Yugi's adopted sis, and hooks them up. One day the gang feels bad for her cause she doesn't have a date. She doesn't want one. They get her with her enemy's hikari, Malik. But that's not the worst part, Yami's boyfriend, is non other then Marik. Will she go completely insane or go with it?

Key:**_/St.Jimmy/_**thoughts. _/St.Jimmy/song "St.Jimmy"phone_

**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD

Katherine stared at Yami with a confused face, then just shook her head and turned back.

"Bakura?" Katherine said

"Yeah?"

"STEP AWAY FROM MY CAR, BEFORE I RIP YOUR TROUT OUT!"

Katherine yelled. After she said that Bakura opened his mouth to protest then he say the he was getting from Katherine a stepped back five feet. Yami started to giggle and asked Katherine

"Hey, can you open the car, I need to get my phone."

"Sure."

While Yami searched for his phone with the car door open, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Jou, walked up.

"What was all the yelling for?" Marik asked.

Once Yami heard Marik's voice, he jumped up in the process, banging his head against the roof of the car.

"Ow!" Yami yelled slightly.

"Watch what you're doing or you'll wreck another one of my cars, what are you doing anyway?" Katherine said.

Yami pulled his head out of the car and turned to face the others.

"Sorry, I was trying to find my phone." Yami replied with a slight blush.

"You ok, where did you hit your head?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little." Yami said rubbing the spot he hit.

Katherine rubbed it to see how bad it was. "Well your not bleeding, you just got a goose egg."

"Ok." Yami said.

"I didn't think finding your phone required you to hit your head though, did you find it?" Katherine asked.

"You hit your head trying to find your phone?" Marik asked

"Yeah" Yami said holding his phone up, looking at the ground while his blush grew deeper.

"Anyway, I was yelling at Bakura." Katherine said, seeing her brother was uncomfortable.

"What did he do this time and how much does it cost?" Ryou said

"Oh, no, no, no, he didn't do anything I was stopping him from doing something." Katherine said,

"What was he going to do?" Ryou asked.

"Well last time he was near my car he drag raced Yami, who both had too much to drink." Katherine replied.

"You were the one with the Viper?"

"Yeah." Katherine nodded.

"I'm so sorry, here how much?" Ryou asked taking out his checkbook.

"What?" Katherine asked confused.

"How much for the damage?" Ryou said ready to write.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You don't need to pay me."

"Well for the ticket at least."

"No it's ok, it's more of Yami's fault. The only bad thing Bakura did was drive while drunk."

"WHAT!" Yami and Bakura yelled at the same time.

"How was it _my_ fault don't you mean _his_."

"No I mean you. _You_ know better then to drag race in my Viper."

"Whatever." Yami said with his arms crossed.

"Anyway, how are you this fine evening Malik?"

Katherine asked with a sweet smile.

"What. Oh I'm good, and you?" He replied.

"Good, I'm glad to here it, has Marik been good?"

"Yes, he has." "Treating you good?"

"Yes, he's being nicer."

"Good cause if he didn't I would have to teach him how to be nice, like last time."

Once Katherine said that Marik cringed.

"Well let's go inside, because Yami made me wear this and drove my insane by not telling me why." Katherine stated.

"You mean you weren't insane before?" Bakura shot back with a smirk.

"At least I can use a toaster without sending it to the Shadow Realm when it wasn't plugged in, or blow up a microwave trying to put a Barbie doll in, now did I." Katherine shot back.

"You just got burned." Ryou and Jou said together.

_**In the Crimson Rose…**_

They were all talking, while Jou was stuffing him self.

"Do you think I should call Yugi?" Katherine asked Yami.

"What time is it?"

"Uhhhh… 8:30."

"Sure."

"Ok."

Katherine said going through her contacts stopping at Yugi's cell.

"Where is Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"He went with Kabia to some fair thing." Katherine replied.

"Hey Yugi?"

"_Yeah?" _

"Was up?"

"_Nothing, wh- (Yugi screams)." _

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

_(Screaming in back round.) "Nothing me and Kabia are on the Chainsaw." _

"Yugi. Give. The. Phone. To. Kaiba. NOW!" Katherine said through clenched teeth.

"_Kaiba here."_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH THAT STUPID KAIBA HEAD OF YOURS!"

"_What?"_

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET YUGI ON THAT FUCKING RA DAMNED PSYCHO RIDE!"

"_He wanted to."_

"Fine if he gets killed then you will find your self at the BOTTOM OF THE FUCKING SAN FRANCISCO BAY, do I make my self clear?"

"_Y-y-y-yes ma'am."_

"Good please give the phone to Yugi, now."

"_Yeah?"(Screams in background.)_

"If you guys leave early come to the Crimson Rose."

"_Why?"(More screams.) _

"That's where we're at."

"_Oh cool, we'll leave in a little bit, ok, bye." _

"Ok, bye." Katherine hung up and turned to the rest.

"Yugi will never ever go to a fair, carnival, amusement part, or whatever other place has rides, with Kaiba, oh and when they get here remind me to rip out Kaiba's heart and use it as a heart grenade"

"Why? What happened?"

"Kaiba let Yugi go on the chainsaw, you know the it looks like a chainsaw blade, and you're in this cage thing, and the cage goes upside down and flips and backwards, and it feels like you're die or fall or something."

"What! Are you serious?" Yami asked.

"What's the big deal? Yeah it's scary but that's it." Bakura stated.

"The big deal is that one time while I was living in America, me and a very close friend of mine, Billie went to a fair and he went on it and I watched cause I went before him. On like the third or fourth time around when he was coming down I heard a sound and it sounded like something snapped and I look up and it was like in slow motion. The cage broke off with him in it upside down and just crashes to the ground and just like that my best friend, my caretaker, the person that took me in when I was about 6;and took care of me until I was 13 died right before my eyes. That was the second worst tragedy I witnessed." Katherine said softly.

"I'm sorry if that was the second then what was the worst because to me that would be the worst." Marik asked.

"Marik!" Malik scolded.

"No, it's ok, it's fine I'm use to it." Katherine assured.

"When I was about 10 or so when 9\11 happened, and my Billie was a firemen so when the they heard about terrorists at The World Trade Center they went to go check it out and brought me along. We got there I was standing four or five feet away from the buildings, then I hear a banging sound I look up and I see people jumping out of windows trying to escape. Then I see the second plane hit the second building. Then something told me to go hide or find protection. I go into one of the trucks and I'm watching and then one of the buildings collapsed. I had realized that Billie was in it. I as just praying and hoping he will be ok. Then this huge cloud of dust just covers everything, the street, the buildings, the cars, the people, everything. The eeriest part was it was quiet. No one made a noise it was silent, it was scary. I had cried myself to sleep because I had heard someone say there most likely no one lived that was in the building.

Then one of Billie's friends wakes me up and tells me that Billie had lived and they found and was being rushed to the hospital and I was aloud to come so that was worst tragedy I ever witnessed." Katherine said looking at her hands.

"You lived in New York?" Jou asked.

"Oh my- No, I lived in Finland. YES! I lived New York."

"Wow, that's far away."

"No, just about half way across the world." Katherine said.

"It is?"

"Is that a serious question?" Katherine asked.

Jou nodded his head. Katherine threw her arms up, put her face in them, shook her head, and said

"Oh my good Ra, help me, help me get away from this baboon."

"Is the only state you have been to in the US?"

"No, actually I moved from Rodeo, CA to New York and attended Military school."

"How old were you when you went to Military school" Ryou asked.

"I was about 12." Katherine replied.

After she said that she heard the beginning of _She's a Rebel by Green Day. _

"Oh my Ra! I love this song!" She said all perky.

"What's up with her?" Bakura asked.

Yami shook his head and rolled his eyes, "She' s a little obsessed."

_/She's a rebel she's saint she's the salt of the Earth and she' dangerous she's a rebel VIGILANTE missing link on the brink of destruction from Chicago to Toronto she's the one that they call old whatsername she's the symbol of resistance and she's holding on my **heart like a hand grenade/**_

"This must be your theme song, Katherine." Malik said.

No it's actually St.Jimmy." Katherine stated.

"St.Jimmy is actually her nickname, too." Yami added.

/_Is she dreaming what I'm thinking? Is the mother of all bombs? Gonna detonate is she trouble like I'm trouble? Make it a double twist of fate or a melody that/ _

"Hey Katherine." Some one called out.

Katherine stopped singing to her self and turned around to see who called her.

"Oh, hey Yugi."

Katherine said with a smile and hugged him when he walked up.

"Kaiba." Katherine said.

Seto nodded. And sat down next to Yugi who was sitting next to Katherine.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked.

"What when?"

"On the phone at the fair."

"Oh, I said "Hey Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Was up?"

"Nothing, wh- (Yugi screams)."

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

(Screaming in back round.) "Nothing me and Kaiba are on the Chainsaw."

"Yugi. Give. The. Phone. To. Kaiba. NOW!" Katherine said through clenched teeth.

"Kaiba here."

"What the hell was going through that stupid Kaiba head of yours?"

"What?"

"Why the heel did you let Yugi on that fucking Ra damned psycho ride."

"He wanted to."

"Fine if he gets killed then you will find your self at the bottom of the San Francisco Bay, do I make my self clear?"

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am."

"Good please give the phone to Yugi, now." "

Yeah?" "If you guys leave early come to the Crimson Rose."

"Why?"

"That's where we're at."

"Oh cool, we'll leave in a little bit, ok, bye."

"Ok, bye." "

And that's what I said." Katherine said.

"Smart ass." Yugi said.

"What did I do?"

"I didn't mean the whole conversation."

"Well you didn't specify."

"Smart ass."

"Ok." "

I Need drink does any one else one want anything?"

"Just get everyone a beer." Bakura said.

"Ok."

Yugi came back with the drinks and handed them out.

"No I don't want one." Katherine said giving it back to Yugi.

"Why don't you want one?" Bakura asked.

"Because, I don't alcohol, never have and never ever will."

"You're weird." Bakura said.

"Whatever. Malik do you want one?"

"Huh? No why?"

"You were looking at it and it didn't seem like you wanted, do you want me to take?" "Uhhh… sure."

"Ok."

Katherine said with a smile. Malik gave her a small smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Malik said.

After Malik left and Katherine went to the bar to put the beer back the guys were talking about who to hook Katherine up with. Then it came to them, Malik. They decided to all go to The Game shop and if the game shop doesn't work then Seto's. Then Katherine came back and so did Malik, and told them that they were going to have a sleepover at the game shop after everyone got their stuff, and they agreed.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Cliffy I know but, if you guys want more then you can click the very shinny purple square and tell me if you want more. But for now I need to go to kill those evil nut-throwing squirrels with my trusty spork. There's one now! –Runs out door with a Spork. -

Yami: Like she said, click the purple square and –

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: AHHHHHHHHHHH! The squirrels are attacking me! Take that and that. AHHHHH! Get off my face you evil squirrel.

Yami: -sighs- Not again! Anyway just click the purple square and tell us what you think. –Gets out a straitjacket and wheel chair. -


	4. The Game shop

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Hello everybody! I just got back from the big squishy room! It was sooo much fun! I got to hang w the guys' w the white coats and they gave me a cookie.

Yami: Yeah because they had to give her a rabies shot.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Yeah because I pulled an Ozzy O. expect it was on a squirrel!

Yami: Anyway, she doesn't own anything expect for Katherine, the plot, and the Crimson Rose.

Summary: Yugi has a crush on Seto and Seto has one on Yugi too, but neither one knows it. Katherine is Yugi's adopted sis, and hooks them up. One day the gang feels bad for her cause she doesn't have a date. She doesn't want one. They get her with her enemy's hikari, Malik. But that's not the worst part, Yami's boyfriend, is non other then Marik. Will she go completely insane or go with it?

Key:**_/St.Jimmy/_**thoughts. _/St.Jimmy/song "St.Jimmy"phone_

**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD

_At the game shop…_

They all walked in after Katherine unlocked the front door.

Yami whispered to Katherine "Can I talk to you on your room?"

"Sure."

They went up to her room and Yami shut her door.

"What's up?"

"Ok, ummmm… Promise you won't laugh ?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I kinda have a…" Yami started then sighed.

"Have a what?"

"I have a crush on Marik and I want to ask him out but I don't know if he feels the same." Yami said quickly.

Katherine stood there dumbfounded. "You have a crush on the most psycho person we know?"

"Yeah why?"

Katherine was going to answer that when some one yelled,

"Look at all the weapons!"

Katherine went wide-eyed and ran down stairs yelling, "No don't touch those, those are mine and they're not to be messed with by psychos like Bakura and Marik!"

"Where did you get all these?"

"Through the military, why?"

"Cool!" Bakura and Marik said together looking at the grenades and M-16 assault riffles.

"You have a grenade launcher?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, she also has a Bazooka." Yugi said.

"Cool."

"Are you aloud to have all these?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, there behind 20ft thick layer glass, so it's almost impossible to break." Katherine stated.

"You have everything!" Bakura said all excited.

"Thisisn't even all of it." Yugi began.

Katherine when wide-eyed and shook her head no.

"She has more in her room."

Katherine's eye started to twitch. She pointed to Yugi and made a fist with one hand and punched her other hand with it.

"Really? Cool!" Bakura and Marik said racing up to her to room.

"Stop right now!" Katherine yelled when they got to her door. "No one ever goes in my room."

"Please, we just wanted to look." They pleaded.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Just don't touch any thing, kay?" She said opening her door. "Where's Jou?" Katherine asked.

"We dropped him off, he had to do something tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Someone likes Green Day." Seto said.

"Yeah I know, but they rock, I can't help my self. My favorite thing in my room right now is my bed set and rug."

"You even have a light switch plate." Seto said.

"So."

"What are these markings from?" Seto asked looking at the back of her door.

"Oh, I throw knives at my door when I'm mad." Katherine said.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What? Oh don't tell me you two psychos don't throw knives at your door." Katherine said looking at Bakura and Marik.

"No we're actually normal."

"Normal to you is something entirely different from to normal people, so don't even go there." Katherine said.

"Hey nice laptop."

"Don't touch."

"You got a lot of nice songs."

"Ok, everyone out!" Katherine yelled pointing at her door.

"How 'bout we go to my place instead." Seto said quickly before it turned ugly.

"Good idea." Katherine said unplugging her laptop.

"You guys get your stuff and we'll wait outside."

It didn't take long for them to get their stuff. When they ready they all climbed into Seto's limo.

**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: I know it's kinda short but I'm battle my writer's block.

Sooo if you want click on the shinny purple square and tell me what you think. I fixed it so everyone can now review sorry 'bout that.

Yami: Yeah sorry. Tell us what ya think so far, or she'll cry cause she'll think u don't like her.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: What? They don't like me? Cries historically

Yami: No, no that's not what I said. –sighs- Well just click on the shinny purple square and tell us what ya think while I calm her down.


	5. Seto's Place

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Waz uppy? I've had these chapters done forever but I've been fixing them trying to get an idea for the other chapters, but my evil writers block won't let me and my head starts to hurt if I think too hard or I get confused, so yeah. And I don't like getting confused.

Yami: It's fun to get her confused.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Ha, Ha, you're a comic genius. Anyway I added a new charter and it's dedicated to my best friend Kylee. She knows who she is, I hope. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect for the plot, Katherine, The Crimson Rose, and Luna.

Summary: Yugi has a crush on Seto and Seto has one on Yugi too, but neither one knows it. Katherine is Yugi's adopted sis, and hooks them up. One day the gang feels bad for her cause she doesn't have a date. She doesn't want one. They get her with her enemy's hikari, Malik. But that's not the worst part, Yami's boyfriend, is non other then Marik. Will she go completely insane or go with it?

Key:**_/St.Jimmy/_**thoughts. _/St.Jimmy/song "St.Jimmy"phone_

**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD

In the limo to go to Kaiba's… 

Katherine was on her laptop, Yami was sitting next to her looking at Katherine's laptop with her. Marik was next to Yami, and Malik was next to Katherine, who were in the back row. Yugi was next to Seto and they were talking about their interests. Ryou was currently on Bakura's lap, while Bakura kissed and sucked Ryou's neck. Yami never know that Marik was next to him until Marik tapped his shoulder. Yami turned and got real nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but don't you usually wear a skirt or something?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to change and not be a cross dresser any more, cause everybody would make sometimes stare and I was getting tired of it." Yami said looking at the ground blushing slightly.

"Oh, sorry I just realized that you were even wearing pants."

"It's ok."

"I know this might sound weird, but why did you become a cross dresser?"

Katherine wasn't paying any attention to their conversation and was going through her songs and clicked on _King for a Day by Green Day._

_/Started at the age of 4. My mother went to the grocery store. Went sneaking through her bedroom door to find something in a size 4. / _

"Thanks Katherine." Yami said

"What?" Katherine asked dumbfounded.

Yami, Marik, Malik, Yugi, and Seto started to laugh.

"What?" Katherine was now very confused.

"Marik asked me why I had be come a cross dresser. I was about to answer him when you picked that song."

Katherine stared at him form a moment while it registered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said giving a nervous laugh.

They all started to laugh because Katherine started to blush.

"Awwwww cute, you're blushing."

"Shut-up."

"It's ok though I like this song."

"Yeah me too." Malik and Katherine said together.

Katherine looked at Malik, "I didn't know you liked Green Day."

"Yeah they're one of my favorite bands."

"Coolness." Katherine said with a smile.

_/Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls. GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only. /_

Katherine looked up and saw Bakura and Ryou in a heavy make-out session. Katherine slid closer to Bakura and kicked him in the shin and went back to her normal set.

"Hey we're in a car, ok and I don't want to see you jump each other, ok. So please stop suck each other's faces' off until we're able to get out of the car."

"Yeah and I really don't want the seats wreaked either." Seto added.

Ryou blushed while Bakura kept Ryou on his lap and sulked.

_/King for a day, princess by dawn. King for a day, in a leather thong. King for a day, princess by dawn. Just wait till all the guys get a load of me. /_

Katherine was currently searching the web, when she found something interesting.

"Hey Yugi."

"Yeah?"

"I was just searching the web for a friends web page when I came across something interesting, that I never knew before."

"What would that be?"

"I never knew that you had a my space page."

"Oh, well, yeah about that, the thing is." Yugi was really nervous now.

Katherine started to crack up.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"Your face." Katherine laughed.

"What?" Yugi was not only nervous but also now confused.

"Your…eyes…got…huge…and you were…all…nervous." Katherine said between laughs.

"I don't get it." Yugi said.

"I was just messing with ya and you about shit your pants." Katherine laughed.

"Did I ever tell you how much I have you?"

"Love you too." Katherine smiled.

_/My daddy threw me in therapy. He thinks I'm not a real man. Who put the drag in the drag queen. Don't knock it till you tried it. Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only King for a day, princess by dawn. King for a day, in a leather thong. King for a day princess by dawn. Just wait till all the guys get a load of me/_ Katherine's e-mail notice binged and she checked her messages. Shortly after the song ended Katherine yelled,

"Ra damn her! What the fuck was going through that stupid idiot head of hers?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Somebody's crazy." Bakura sang.

"No my psycho friend, Luna is in the hospital."

"Why?"

"I don't know and with her I don't want to know, all I know is that she's in the Tokyo hospital."

They finally pulled up to Seto's place. They all got out, grabbed their stuff, went in, put their stuff in random rooms, and then went into the entertainment room.

"Hey Seto do you have any thing that has to do with music?"

"Yeah the stereo system is over there."

"Cool, do you have any Green Day, System of a Down, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Korn, Anti-Flag, Taking Back Sunday, Red Hot Chili Peppers, 30 seconds to Mars, Three Days Grace, Simple Plan, Match Book Romance, Flyleaf, HIM, AFI?"

"I think. I know I have Atryu, Blank-182, Evenescence, Weezer, Buckcherry, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

Katherine was nodding at the bands he said so far.

"Oh I have Yellow Card and Slip Knot."

She stopped nodding when he said Slip Knot.

"Thank Ra I brought my laptop I'm going to change into my PJs."

She left the room mumbling, "Hell will freeze over before I listen to Ra damn Slip Knot. A bunch of fucking idiots that sound like they're trying to chough up a Ra damn hairball."

Katherine was going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change, when Marik bumped into her.

"Sorry." Katherine said.

"No, it's ok I was just thinking."

"If you don't mind me asking what were you thinking 'bout?"

"I have a crush on someone and I want to ask them out, but I'm afraid to ask them, what should I do?"

"Well I think you should go for it, and you never know they might feel the same."

"Ok, thanks." Marik left and went back to join the others.

Katherine brushed her teeth, and changed, went back to her room put her stuff, grabbed her laptop, and joined the others. She was wearing long black baggy pj bottoms, a black baggy Green Day shirt, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She was in the doorway when Yami ran up her.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Marik just asked me out. Yeah me!" He said clapping and jumping up and down.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, isn't great?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

She went in, sat on the floor crossed legged with the other, opened her laptop, and picked a song. It was _American Idiot by Green Day_.

"Oh hate this song, and hate Green Day."

Katherine's head shot up,

"You didn't say anything in the car."

"That was Green Day?"

"Yeah I even said it was."

"Oh well I didn't hear you and I didn't hear the whole song because I thought it was retarded."

Katherine gave him the most evil death glare ever. It was worse then Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto's put together times 1,000. Yami, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Seto backed away.

"I hate them they're retarded. All they sing about is politics in America, it's annoying. It's retarded, who cares if they don't want to be the American Idiot, they are the American Idiot!"

Yugi shook his head "He's a dead man."

Katherine's eye started to twitch and she lunged at him and Yami, Seto, Bakura, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi jumped on her. They even had to call 2 security guards to help them calm her down and to keep her from killing Marik.

"Here let me clue in on something, Katherine is enemies with anyone one who hates Green Day. If you say anything negative about Green Day then she will snap and bite your head off." Yami pointed out.

"Got it." Marik said nodding.

**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Another cliffy sorry but I'm trying to put the rest of the story together. And Kylee will go psycho on me if I don't put something in it so yeah. So could you guys please help me out by clicking that shiny purple square and tell me what you think of it so far and I will be very happy. I trying to get at least 5 to 10 review so could you please help me out and review. My Spork and me will be very happy. Thanks.

Yami: Yeah what she said. Please help out.


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine was lying on the floor working on her laptop while the others were fighting about what they should do. She didn't even notice they were fighting since she was so rapped up in what she was doing.

"Katherine what do you think we should do?" Yami asked.

Katherine wasn't paying attention.

"Katherine?"

Still no answer, so Bakura got an idea. He left the room and came back with his bass headphones, put them on Katherine's head. He plugged them in to the stereo put in a Slip Knot cd, turned it up loud and played it. Katherine jumped up yelling threw the headphones down, turned to the rest of who were laughing their asses off.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"We wanted your attention."

"So you put headphones on me, play the worst band on the face of the Earth, and turn it up all the way?"

"Yep!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"We're bored and don't know what to do."

"So you decided to play the Lets see how pissed we can make Katherine game?"

"No, but that's a good idea."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Why don't you guys pick a movie to watch?"

"Not a bad idea."

"Oh my Ra." Katherine shook her head.

"What movie should we watch?"

"How about Freddy vs. Jason." Ryou suggested.

"That's not scary that's funny." Katherine said

"Lets watch IT." Yugi said.

"IT, what's that?" Seto asked.

"You've never seen IT?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"No." Seto answered.

"Oh, well it's a Steven King movie," Katherine started but Seto cut her off.

"A Steven King movie? Yugi you picked a Steven King movie?"

"Yeah." Yugi said shaking his head, "So."

"He's seen it before, he's loves Steven King's movies and books." Katherine stated.

"Wow." Seto said shocked.

"Yeah he's not as innocent as he looks, anyway IT is about a clown,"

"Did you just say CLOWN?" Malik asked wide eyes

"Yeah, why is there a problem?"

"I'm kinda of afraid of clowns, but it's ok I'll watch it."

"Are you sure, cause you and me can do something different while they watch the movie?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Yugi did you bring it?"

"Yeah hang on." Yugi said walking out of the room.

"Ok why don't go make popcorn." Seto said

"Ok, the rest if you want you change if you want."

Katherine went to the room she was staying in to go put her laptop away, and found the door was closed. She knocked on it and went in to find Malik in there in his pajamas, which consisted of a crimson pajama bottoms and a black baggy shirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry 'bout that I didn't know that you were in here or even sharing a room with me."

"Neither did I, well that sharing the room part."

"Well I'd kinda hope so, or I'd be a little worried 'bout you."

They both laughed a little.

"Are you done changing or should I leave?" Katherine asked.

"Oh, I'm done I just have to find my pillow in my huge duffle bag, that psycho spirit of my _tried_ to pack for me." Malik said rolling his eyes.

Katherine laughed, "Did you that he asked Yami?"

"No, I didn't. Finally, I'm tired of him being worried, and sad about Yami never wanting to go out with him or Yami hating, and stuff."

"You read his thoughts." Katherine cocked an eyebrow at him with a sly smile.

"NO! I read his diary." Malik said with a smirk.

"He has a diary?"

"Well a journal, expect on the computer, I guess he forgot I was able to hack." Malik shrugged.

Katherine laughed, while going through her duffle bag to find something when she found a movie. She went running into the entertainment room yelling for Yugi, while in the process tripping over her self flipping over the armrest and falling face first into the seat of the recliner.

"Just drop in Katherine." Yugi said staring at Katherine.

"mute mp mnd malep me." Katherine said muffled.

"What?" Yugi said pulling Katherine out of the chair.

"I said shut up and help me."

"Oh."


	7. Chucky

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Hey guys, ok my friend is driving me completely insane about updating while I don't feel good so yeah. Isn't she mean? Anyway, She's a freak.

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: I'm not mean you're just a sissy.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Hey! You got that from me copier!

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: Whatever.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Oh I have to tell you something.

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: What? That you're a Green Day obsessed freak, and that's all you talk or think about.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: What's your point?

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: Never mind what were you saying?

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Johnny Depp died in a car accident.

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: WHAT? –Faints-

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Just kidding, now get up. Hey, you ok? –Pokes her with a stick- Oh my I killed her, while I call an ambulance enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect for the plot, Katherine, The Crimson Rose, and Luna.

Summary: Yugi has a crush on Seto and Seto has one on Yugi too, but neither one knows it. Katherine is Yugi's adopted sis, and hooks them up. One day the gang feels bad for her cause she doesn't have a date. She doesn't want one. They get her with her enemy's hikari, Malik. But that's not the worst part, Yami's boyfriend, is non other then Marik. Will she go completely insane or go with it?

Key:**_/St.Jimmy/_**thoughts. _/St.Jimmy/song "St.Jimmy"phone_

**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD

They were watching the movie, _From Hell_. Yugi was sitting next to Kaibi on the loveseat. Ryou was sitting in Bakura's lap on the couch/

Malik was next to Katherine, and Marik and Yami were sitting next to each other, and they were all on the floor.

"This is the most bloody movie I have ever seen." Kabia said.

"Yeah I know isn't it great and it has Johnny Depp in it." Marik said with a smile.

"Shut up." Katherine said throwing a handful of popcorn at Marik

"You." He said throwing popcorn at her.

Katherine got up grabbed a pillow went behind Marik and hit him upside the head with it, Marik grabbed one a hit her with it. Katherine had declared after that. Everybody stopped watching the movie and turned their attention to Katherine and Marik killing each other with pillows.

"You're gonna die clown!" Katherine shouted and hit Marik.

"You're going down." Marik shouted.

"Yeah right, a kindergartner beat you up." Katherine said

"Yeah but jacked up on sugar." Marik pointed out.

"Yeah but you also cried after we got him off of you." Katherine shot back.

"I got sand it my eyes."

"There wasn't any sand, you're such a bad liar."

"Shut up."

"What all I'm saying is that you can't lie and you got beat up by a kindergartner." Katherine pointed out with a smirk.

"That's it!" Marik grabbed a glass bottle and hit it against an end table.

"Clam down Marik that's no reason to go completely psycho." Katherine said backing away slowly. Marik's eye started to twitch, and he charged at Katherine.

"Now Mar- AHHHHHHHHH! BOY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Katherine yelled ducking and running out of the room. Every body just stared in shock. Katherine got an idea. She opened one of the closets, made it look like someone was hiding in it, and stood behind the door. Marik came in shortly after she hid, and saw the closet and smirked. He went in the closet, and after he went in Katherine quickly shut and locked the door.

"Hey, hey! Open the door, I promise I won't kill anyone! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR! YOU LITTLE DICKKKK!"

Katherine just shook her head and walked back to join the others.

"Thanks for the help guys." Katherine said walking back in.

"Anytime." Bakura smiled Katherine gave him the one finger salute. Everybody expect for Katherine laughed. She rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Malik. She turned to Yami and said,

"If this is how he is when he gets angry then you will never date him," She turned to Malik, "And that's the case then you will be living with me until we get an aslime for him."

"No he just felt weak, and when he does he tries to prove that he's not."

"Well all he proved to me was that he's more crazy then Chucky, Marlin Manson, Ozzy O., The guy in Wako, Texas, and Bakura, put together, and that's really bad."

"That's the first time I've ever seen scared like that, like you didn't even fight back." Ryou said.

"Well like I said he's the most psycho person on Earth or even in this universe and he's holding a broken bottle and I have nothing expect my fist, you really think I'm going to fight back?"

"No."

"Well then there you, go."

"Speaking of go and Marik, where is he?"

"Calming down, in a room."

"Nothing breakable in the room is there?" Kabia asked.

"Unless you care about a light bulb, and a few coats and jackets and stuff like that, then there is."

"Oh, but can't he get out?"

"You guys think stupid or something?"

"Yeah, kinda." Yami said with a smile.

"You're a comic genius."

Everybody but Katherine laughed, Katherine throw a pillow and hit Yami in the face.

"Shut up, and no it's locked for the outside."

"Whatever."

"Did you stop watching the movie?"

"Yeah we thought you guys we more entertaining."

"Oh thanks." Katherine replied rolling her eyes.

"No problem, I'm going to make more popcorn, why don't you guys get movies or whatever you want so we can relax." Yami said.

"Cool."

They walked out of the room and down the hall when they heard someone shouting and banging on a door. Yami opened the door and Marik jumped on him and tried to strangle him with a necktie.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU PSYCHO! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM, YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM." Katherine yelled trying to get Marik off of Yami.

Marik looked at Katherine then looked at who he was strangling and saw it was Yami turning a very pretty color of purple by now, he jumped off of him, "I am sooooo very sorry Yami, I thought it was your psycho sister, I would never do that to you, unless I had to and I hope that I don't." He said helping Yami up and getting the necktie off of him.

"That's ok now why don't you guys get your stuff, and I'll make popcorn." Yami said rubbing his neck.

**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD**GD

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: That scene where Katherine locked Marik in the closet, me and Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan, were watching Childs Play, and we thought it was funny, and I said I could see Marik doing that so she helped me with the idea. So I thank her muchly. Well I hope I'll be updating soon, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle:_ Hey waz up guys? Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan is ok she just took it too seriously._

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: _Why wouldn't I take it seriously? I mean this is Johnny Depp we're talking about! _

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: _Point? It's still just Johnny Depp._

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: _Just Johnny- you know what you're a disgrace._

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: _A disgrace to what?_

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: _Me._

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: _Whatever you say freak show. Any way, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, well enjoy!_

Yami came back with the popcorn and sat down on the couch. Marik came over and pulled Yami onto his lap with his arms rapped around Yami's waist. Yami pushed away from him, but was still in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you just tried to pull away from me."

"_Well _I would too, if I was just strangled by you, and then you act like nothing happened." Katherine chimed in giving Marik a death glare. Marik looked at Yami, Yami looked away and slid off his lap. Marik just sat there hurt.

"Katherine," Ryou said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you see your self in five years?"

"Yugi will point a gun at me, I'll point a gun at Yami, and Yami will point a gun at Yugi and all we'll count three." Katherine simply replied.

Everyone just stared then started to laugh, expect for Katherine who just blinked.

"I didn't see how that's so funny. I'm cold." Katherine said walking out of the room.

"You are so random." Seto said.

"I know." Katherine said coming back in with her Green Day fleece throw blanket.

"You even have a throw?" Seto asked.

"When I say totally obsessed freak, I mean it, what part of that don't you understand that. I can tell a monkey or Bakura that once and they understand, but no with you I have to say it three hundred and a half times." Katherine said sitting next to Yami and Malik on the floor.

"How can you say something three hundred and a half times?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"Cause, I'm Katherine and I can, so put that in your pipe and smoke it."

Seto just rolled his eyes, "You are so weird."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Seto opened his mouth then decided against that. He looked up and saw Katherine hanging off the couch upside down.

"Look no legs!" Katherine exclaimed. Then fell to the floor with a loud thud. Everyone laughed. Then they heard the door open and something ran into the room. Katherine had just gotten off her face when she was attacked by something licking her face.

"HELP! AN ALIEN EATING MY FACE!" Katherine shouted.

"Katherine it's ok, just chill, Kujo down.1" Seto said.

"Kujo? What the fuck is Kujo?" Katherine looked at what was licking her face and found out who Kujo is and what was licking her face. "Awwwwwww its puppy doggy." Katherine said in a baby voice picking him up.

"What kind is it?

"It's a Great Dane, we have another named Scooby Doo but he's with Mokaba." Seto said.

"Where's Mokaba at any way?"

"At a friends house."

"What time is it?" Yami asked

Katherine looked at her phone, "Umm, 12:10."

"Already?"

"Oh wait, no it's only 10:12."

"Stupid, she can't even tell time."

"Shut up, I have a better car then you, better respect, better laptop, and better password." Katherine said with a smirk.

"So, wait did you say password?"

"Yeah it was easy, Yami's is harder then yours."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Blue Eyes Dragon to just sign in, Mokaba's birthday for your company, and Yugi is a chibi angel for your personal." Katherine returned his smirk. Seto's smirk so turned to his jaw dropped.

"Your personal password is Yugi is a chibi angel?" Yugi said with a slight blush. "Why would you pick that password?" His blush was now tomato red.

Seto blushed but before he could open this mouth Katherine slightly yelled,

"You mean to tell me you haven't asked him to date you and you can't understand that he loves?"

Yugi looked at Katherine then at Seto and Seto and Yugi's blush were now crimson.

" He knows now."

"Well Seto won't stop being a fucking baby about it and I was getting tired of waiting for Yugi finally figuring out that Seto likes him back because they're so fucking damn shy, for the love of Jesus of Suburbia!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up making the puppy get wound up and started to bark.

"You tell them." Katherine said to the puppy, picking him up, "He is so cute, I just love him, can we get a puppy, can we, can we, can we, pleaseeee."

"I don't know maybe later." Yami answered.

Katherine laid on her stomach to play with the puppy and soon fell asleep with the puppy rolled up next to her. The rest just watched them sleep.

"She looks so innocent when she's asleep, wish she was like that when she's up instead of Emily Rose. I bet her head really does spin." Bakura said.

"Yeah that's it Bakura." Yugi said rolling his, " So Malik did you ask her out yet?"

"No why?"

"Well do it."

"She'll say no."

"How do you know? She really does like you a lot." Yugi and Yami said.

"I'll do it later."

"Let's do it know."

"No don't wake her up."

"Why she's going to get up in a little bit she always wakes up at five thirty in the morning." Yugi said.

"KATHERINE!" Yami yelled she didn't get up.

" The pirates stole my macaroni." Katherine mumbled in her sleep.

Yami shook her.

"Gar give back my macaroni ye pirates."

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Hear I have an idea." Bakura said leaving and came back with and air horn and walked over to the coach where she was.

"Why do you have an air horn?" Ryou asked

"Just watch."

He put it about two feet from her ear and blew to in her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NAZIS ARE ATTACKING!" Katherine yelled then fell off the couch. She looked up and saw Bakura and everyone laughing their asses off. Bakura had dropped the horn while laughing she picked up and chucked it at his head.

"Dumb ass." Katherine grumbled walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed to go see Luna at the Hospital today."

"Well lets all go get ready." Yugi said as they all walked out of the room.

BillieJoe's psycho punk angle: Sorry I haven't updated I'll try harder to update. Please Review I need to know what u peeps think and I won't update till u do – crosses her arms and pouts.-

Johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: Please review for her so she stops pouting thank u.


End file.
